I'll Tumble For Ya
by NuitNuit
Summary: Series of snippets & drabbles written for tumblr prompts
1. Nose to Knows

**AN: **_A random snippet from tumblr inspired by a nose on nose piece drawn by Payroo during Nathaniel Howe Week on Tumblr._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anders always smelled of lyrium and pussy. The lyrium was still there, rippling at the edges, enticing the olfactory nerves with an almost overpowering and spicy scent. But the ammonia… It was gone and replaced instead with something sweet and musty combined.<p>

"Anders," Nathaniel murmured, his hand rising to cup the mage's chin. His thumb trembled, the pad edging upward to trace feather-light against the tip of Anders' nose. The right amount of give - firm yet pliant. It has been far too long.

There had been others in the nine years since they saw each other last. But none could compare. The bridge of their nose either too narrow or their nostrils too wide. The pieces simply did not fit. Not like Anders… Never like Anders.

He drew Anders toward him, fingers moving to nestle within his hair. Nose glided against nose and never had anything felt more right. Never had his pants felt so tight.


	2. Father Doesn't Always Know Best

**AN: **_Milestone prompt from yukidama - Sebina meets Hawke's twins (one is Anders' and the other is Fenris')_

_Ok, some background on this one. Sebina is the love child of Elthina & Sebastian birthed from Sebastian's bum (yes, mpreg). _

* * *

><p>He named her Sebina in honor of the love he shared for her mother. As Sebastian wiped the smear from his daughter's nose, he murmured a soft, "We will never forget your mother. My Elthina, Sebina."<p>

...

Hawke panted, her vagina stretched further than she ever thought possible. Ding dong the bitch was dead. No more Meredith. And the best way to celebrate? Getting rear ended by a Fender(s). Anders and Fenris both rammed into her, filling her so completely. And when she thought she would be able to stand it no longer, that her elbows would cave and she would tumble atop the bed nothing more than a lump of quivering flesh, both men came like ogres, bucking fiercely against her. In unison, they cried out and she knew: _Today I have conceived twins._

...

Sebina Vael hated her father. He was a self-righteous dud. _Sebina, you must protect your chastity. It is a flower I would not see tarnished._ Her father could take his chastity and shove it. One book she found, a rather titillating tale called "The Falcone and the Wolf" written by a Bella Morte, certainly made sex seem like the most awesome thing in the world. Sebina wanted to try a different type of kneeling out rather than the type her father insisted upon in the Chantry.

One night she went out on her own and made her way to an establishment called 'The Hanged Man.' The usual robes her father made her wear were re-purposed for the evening - cut low in the front and high on the sides with a simple snip of some scissors. It did not take long for two men to approach her. One had a shaggy mop of blond hair that he wore in an unkempt pony tail at the nape of his neck. The other had the whitest hair she had ever seen. Was such a thing even natural?

Before she could consider the thought further, he gave her a _look_. Green eyes smoldered and she knew, I'm totally going to suck his cock.

And she did.

The trio disappeared into a back corner of the establishment and Sebina proceeded to suck one off while she jerked off the other. Never had anything felt more right.

But her revelry was interrupted by a familiar screeching behind her, "Maker noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_Damn, maybe I should have put more pillows in the bed._


	3. It's Not What You Think

**AN: **_Milestone prompt from permanently_afk- Karl only slept with Anders to try to get out of the Circle. Karl's girlfriend finds out  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You slept with him," Petrice yelled, disgust teaming within her tone. "He smells of…." Her hands flitted about in the air as if to shoo away a noxious scent. "….cat urine and my grandmother's house."<p>

Karl shook his head. Of course she would not understand. Life in the chantry was far different than in the Circle. Karl managed a small grin and put on his best man swagger, "Look, I did it for us both, baby. He didn't mean nothing to me. And besides, I only let him blow me. Eating ain't cheating, right?"


	4. The Green Stuff

**AN: **_Requested by Freckles04 - WV (Warden's Vigil RP) Nathaniel lusting after Oghren  
><em>

* * *

><p>Long red hair hung down the smooth line of her back. Nimble fingers ran through the silken locks, unfurling each ginger braid with ginger care. How long had it been since Nathaniel Howe had a woman?<p>

Too long, he thought. The evening had started out so dull, that was until Anders gave Nathaniel something green and very strong to drink. Almost immediately he found himself relaxing and then she walked in - all spitfire, sass and strong, commanding hands.

He liked a woman that knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it.

She smiled at him, a crooked and self-satisfied grin. There was no mistaking the effect she had upon him, his pants exceedingly tight and constricting.

Leaning in, he inhaled the scent of her - a musty, earthy smell like fresh baked bread just out of the oven. All she needed was some butter. Good thing a Howe was always prepared.

Lips tug against her ear, nibbling and licking at the lobe. His breath heavy and heated, he murmured within her ear, "Tell me what you want?"  
>She belched.<p>

_Wait..she?_

"I want you to sodding quit humping my leg and finger fucking my hair," Oghren bellowed.

_Anders is a dead man._


	5. Dress for Success

**AN: **_Requested by Sagacious Rage - Broodmother shops at Robes by Jean Luc  
><em>

* * *

><p>Today was a special day. It was the Broodmother's birthday and she wanted to get a new dress to wear. Damn useless children of hers couldn't stitch for the life of them. What push out hundreds of kids out of five vaginas if those kids weren't around to help when you needed them? They never called. They never wrote. All they did was grunt and come home with armor covered in muck and ichor. Inconsiderate assholes.<p>

Rumor had it the best place to get a dress was Jean Luc's in High Town. With her best nipple pasties on (stupid skinny Kirkballers had a thing against nipples), she waddle-slid-slimed her way to the market. No one had ever seen anything quite as marvelous as her. So amazed by her beauty and the shake in her shimmy, people ran at the sight of her.

_Stupid bitches. They jelly of my jelly._

It took a lot of man to be able to handle someone as curvy as the Broodmother. Jean Luc was not that man. He trembled in her shadow, totally intimidated by her eight boobed hawtness. Pretty ladies got things for free and Broodmother put it to the test.

The length of a turgid finger sunk into her pastel pink painted lips. Green spit slicked the finger that then moved to twirl one of her nipple pasties seductively. "Garahthahagahagyuaryarh," she said to the man, offering to show him a night like none he'd ever seen if he would just give her a dress.

The man paled at the offer and speedily threw items from his cart at the Broodmother, showering her in gifts before he ran away.


	6. True Love

**AN: **_Requested by camilladilla - Sebastian/his andraste belt buckle  
><em>

* * *

><p>He saw her from across the courtyard. Her golden hair glistened beneath the sun's reflection. And her eyes? They honed in upon him, drawing Sebastian toward her, beckoning him to run a hand along the curve of her cheek and the supple round of her pouty lips. He would have her.<p>

He did not believe in paying for a woman, but for her, he'd make an exception.

With determination in his eyes, he advanced toward her. Unsure fingers shook as they reached to caress her face and draw her to him and position her mouth just above his crotch. Maker, never had anything felt so right.  
>Andraste herself agreed and nodded.<p> 


End file.
